


When It Feels Like This

by Ftballfangrl



Series: Kissmas 2019 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftballfangrl/pseuds/Ftballfangrl
Summary: 6 Days of Kissmas - A collection fics based around a kiss prompt & a song lyric.Day 2 - - A wakes up before B. B is sleeping face-down and they are topless. A traces lines on B’s back before leaning down and kissing B’s shoulder blade.Song - When It Feels Like This by Maisie Peters
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Series: Kissmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	When It Feels Like This

_ _

_ When it feels like this, like a light came on _

_ And you look at me, like I'm all you want _

_ I got everything, at my fingertips _

_ How can I resist, when it feels like this? _

Dele woke to the sun on his toes and when he stretched his legs out the ache in thighs made him smile rather than grimace. He tugged at the thin white sheet that was covering his legs and bunched it between his fingers. The cotton was soft and he smiled down at his hand as the texture against the smooth skin of his palm bought back memories of the night before. He didn’t know what time it was but he still felt a little heavy from sleep and he stared through the gap in the curtains. The gauzy material fluttered slightly, the window they had left open letting in a cool breeze. It was going to be another hot day and Dele wiggled his toes, enjoying the warmth from the bright shaft of sunlight. 

They had arrived in Greece the previous afternoon and Dele hadn’t been able to stop himself from gasping when Eric had rounded the corner in their hired jeep. The villa was painted the brightest white Dele thought he had ever seen, the windows were adorned with bright blue shutters and there was a large tree with a swing attached to it to the side of the sweeping driveway. He had just been able to make out the dappled shadow of a swimming pool off to the left and Eric had climbed out of the car, a wide smile spread across his face. It was a perfect mixture of old architecture and new design and Dele had turned to Eric with wide eyes. “Just like us,” Eric had said when he’d commented on it being the perfect combination. 

_ Just like us. _

Dele smiled to himself as he shifted and turned on to his side, wrapping his leg around the sheet and tucking it over his hips. The movement reminded him that he’d probably have a few little bruises blooming on the inside of his thighs and he curled his toes at the thought. His mind wandered to the feeling of teeth nipping gently at his skin, the hot wetness of a tongue and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to indulge in the memory. A soft groan lifted him from his thoughts and he bit his bottom lip as his gaze fell on the naked body lying next to him. 

The sheet was barely covering Eric and Dele traced his eyes over the contours of his back. His skin was sun kissed, the tan from playing football in the summer heat had turned it golden and Dele bit his bottom lip as he took it all in. The dimples at the bottom of his back gave way to paler skin and the swell of his ass was visible underneath the thin sheet. He’d obviously tried to kick it off him at some point in the night and Dele resisted the urge to lean down and press his lips to the small slither of hip he could see, imagining how soft the skin would be against his mouth. Eric’s arms were bent underneath him, his head almost hidden in the gap between their pillows. His hair was blonde, that buzzed length Dele loved to feel against his fingers and he couldn’t believe how it was possible that Eric could still give him butterflies. 

He stared for a moment longer, watching as Eric’s back rose and fell in time with his breathing. The faint sound of waves lapping against the sand drifted in through the window and the fact that a long, lazy three weeks were stretched out ahead of them made Dele smile. Three weeks, just them. Some time completely to themselves, time to process the last month, the last eight months. A chance for them to take a step back and finally be able to appreciate how much everything had changed, how far they had come. 

Dele had always had faith that Eric would get there. That he would put the shit year he’d had behind him and get back to his best. It hadn’t been easy and there had been times where everything seemed to be working against him. But Dele knew Eric, knew how determined, how driven he was. He recalled a moment they’d had in their kitchen, a song playing, a pact invoked. He remembered how defeated Eric had been, how his chest had ached at the want to just make everything better. A similar ache started to creep in as he allowed his thoughts to carry him away but then the events of the last few months caused his heart to swell and he propped himself up on his elbow, slowly lifting his hand up to brush his fingers along Eric’s side. 

Eric didn’t stir and Dele dragged his fingertips over his ribs, enjoying the feeling of the taught muscle under his touch. He listened to Eric’s steady breathing as he twisted his wrist and drew five invisible lines up over his side and across the bottom of his back. He rested his hand for a second, palm outspread, taking in their contrasting skin tones. He rubbed his thumb over the small bumps of Eric’s spine, climbing up it like little steps until he came to a stop just below his shoulder blades. Those strong muscles were pulled tight and Dele allowed himself to drift back to the night before once again, to remember how those muscles had moved under his hands, how he’d gripped at them as Eric had lifted his hips from the mattress. His thoughts lit a fire low in Dele’s stomach and he drew lazy circles around the fading half moon marks that were still just visible on Eric’s skin. 

A part of him wanted to wake Eric up, shuffle across and reach under his sleeping body and rouse him from sleep. He wanted those arms to envelope him again, to feel impossibly small under Eric’s hands, to press his lips to that dip at the bottom of his throat as Eric took his breath away. But there would be time for that, a lot of it so he was happy to let him sleep. The thought of a summer break that wasn’t tinged with a hint of anxiety made Dele feel calm, made him feel like they could finally put to rest the what ifs, the maybes, for now at least. “I told you everything would be OK,” he whispered as he traced the numbers fifteen and twenty next to each other on Eric’s skin. He lifted his hand and added two love hearts before tickling his touch up to the base of Eric’s neck. Eric shivered under his touch and Dele smiled as he stirred. He didn’t lift his head up, just moved slightly, angling his body closer to Dele. Their thighs brushed and Dele lifted the sheet away from his hips so he could feel the warmth of Eric’s skin on his. 

“Hey you,” he whispered, placing his hand back on Eric, running it over his back until it came to rest on the swell of his ass. He squeezed gently as he leaned down and placed his lips on the apex of Eric’s shoulder blade, feeling him move under his touch as he peppered kisses across his back. “Hey you back.” Eric’s voice was muffled as he spoke into his pillow but a wide smile still stretched across Dele’s face as he rested his forehead on the curve of Eric’s shoulder. He stayed still, revelling in the feeling of Eric’s broad body moving underneath him until he felt a hand snake over the sensitive skin of his hip, fingertips brushing the inside of his groin. He pulled back and was met with a sleepy gaze.

“Good morning Diet,” he said as Eric shifted on to his back, the movement of the sheet providing a glimpse as to how good the morning actually was. Dele couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip and and Eric let out a breathy laugh as he covered himself back up. “Good morning Delboy,” he responded as he pulled his pillow up behind his head and slipped his other hand underneath Dele to pull him close. Dele allowed himself to be manhandled and he slumped his body across Eric, resting his chin on his chest. Eric smiled at him, hand tickling the nape of his neck and Dele reached up to flick his nose. “Are you as achey as I am?” Eric asked, moaning as he stretched out his legs. Dele shrugged and nodded slightly. “A little bit tender,” he commented and Eric laughed as he squeezed his neck. A tiny spark of heat shot through Dele as Eric lowered his arm, gripping at his waist to pull him up closer. Their lips met in a soft kiss and Dele wrapped his leg over Eric’s thigh. 

It was intoxicating. The thought of having Eric all to himself for three weeks. The last time they had spent some time alone over a summer, after the World Cup, Eric had walked around naked practically the whole time and Dele couldn’t wait to spend day after day enjoying that view again. “Stop thinking about my dick, it’s barely half nine in the morning,” Eric commented and Dele swatted at him.

“Bit full of yourself aren’t you? I was not thinking about your dick.”

“Yes you were.”

“Oh yeah and how do you know that?”

“Because you had that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“The same one you get when you’re, what is it they call it? Fucked out?”

“I do not have a ‘fucked out’ look!”

“Yes you do, I’ve seen it quite a lot you know.”

Dele flipped his finger at Eric who just laughed and pulled him into another kiss. He pretended to struggle but pressed himself harder into Eric’s side and dragged the pads of his fingers over Eric's hair. They kissed for a few minutes with roaming hands until they broke apart all breathless and panting. “Did you not just say it’s barely half nine in the morning?” Dele teased as he slipped his hand underneath the sheet, the placement of his it causing Eric to take a sharp intake of breath. “Yes so stop molesting me and put the TV on,” Eric retorted as he pulled Dele’s hand away. Dele rolled his eyes and reached across to wrap his hand around the remote on Eric’s bedside table. 

“Anything in particular you want on?” he asked a sly smile on his face. Eric grinned back at him and shrugged his shoulders. “Oh I don’t know, just put SkySports News on, see if anything interesting has happened.” Dele powered on the TV and typed in the number for the channel he’d found in the instruction booklet the night before. He dropped the remote and waited for the signal to kick in. The screen was black for a few seconds and he stayed still, wondering if he needed to change the input. Just as he was about to reach for the remote again there was a burst of sound and the familiar chimes of the SkySports News jingle filled the room. The presenters voiced echoed around them and the tell tale sign of the bright yellow breaking news banner flashed across the bottom of the screen. The image filling the rest of the space was not the SkySports studio however and Dele felt goosebumps rise across his body as he took in the scene. 

Wembley, a cacophony of noise, scenes of absolute euphoria and the words ‘England win Euro 2020’ 

They had done it. 

It still didn’t feel real and he turned to look at Eric, to tell him exactly that. But the words died in his throat as he saw Eric staring up at the TV, eyes shining with tears. An expression of pure wonder and happiness had taken over his whole face and Dele’s heart squeezed in his chest. It reminded him of a similar look, one from two years ago in a hotel room in Russia and he leaned down and kissed Eric fully on the mouth. Eric tore his eyes away from the TV and kissed him back, cupping Dele’s face in his hands. They broke apart with grins on their faces and Dele glanced back at the TV. 

“I never thought I’d get there Del.” Eric’s voice was quiet and Dele nodded as he brushed his thumb along the coarse hairs on Eric’s jawline. He didn’t answer straight away, the bite of tears stinging the back of his eyes. “I really thought it was over,” Eric said again, his breathing uneven. Dele pressed their foreheads together and allowed Eric to just breath. They had been so wrapped up in the celebrations, in each other that they hadn’t really had time to process it properly. Dele knew that now they had finally stopped, stepped away from all the noise that it would start sinking in. And for Eric that meant acknowledging how far he’d come. How hard he had worked to claw his way back, fighting every step of the way. It had been hard for Dele initially too but Eric had had much more to recover from and Dele knew that there had been times when Eric had wanted to give up. 

But he hadn’t. And now here they were. 

“I knew you would do it,” Dele whispered. “I never stopped believing that we’d both be part of it.” Eric smiled and Dele hoped he knew it was the truth. That he had never, not for one second, doubted whether Eric could prove everyone wrong. 

“We did it Del, we actually did it.” 

“Yes we did.”

Dele supposed that one day it would feel real. He supposed that one day he would be able to look at the footage playing in front of him now and not have it feel like a dream. He kissed Eric one more time before settling himself into his side and they both lay there, taking it all in. They watched highlights of the team's journey. From hard fought comebacks and another penalty shootout win, to amazing goals and wild celebrations. Dele entwined his fingers with Eric’s as SkySports showed fan videos of pub gardens full of people drenched in beer, living rooms full of piles of bodies and huge groups of people gathered in public places all over the country, Three Lions being belted out in every single one. 

Then there they all were, watching as H walked forward to receive the trophy. A group of lads who all shared the same dream, to play for their country and to win. Just as H was about to lift it, as he was bending down, ready to swing his arms over his head, the camera panned out and Dele’s stomach flipped. There they were, standing at the back. Their arms were around each other and the Dele on screen was beaming at Eric and the Eric on screen was beaming back. Just like that he was transported back to that exact moment. To the moment where H had held the trophy aloft and the confetti had rained down on them and everything had become a blur of shouting and jumping. 

Because amidst all the excitement and celebration there had been one thing running through Dele’s mind.

England had done it. He had done it. And he’d done it all with Eric by his side. 

  
  



End file.
